


you're the one that I want (the one that I need)

by binchmarner



Series: i'll be in the middle while you two get along [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Halloween, Inspired by Jenna Marbles, Lingerie, Makeup, Multi, Pinups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: Tyson has an idea for JT's halloween costume, and JT learns a little bit more about himself. Alexander full on enjoys himself.





	you're the one that I want (the one that I need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/gifts).

> HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUN!!!!!!!! you're the best mom ever and i love you and i hope you have a _great_ day. <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> if you clicked on this because you or someone you know is in this, please for the love of god, click away.
> 
> title of the story based off of the grease song [you're the one that i want.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itRFjzQICJU%22)
> 
> the story itself is based off of jenna marbles's [giving my boyfriend a pin up girl makeover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNgmYFwUjjw&t=587s) video.

“JT,” Tyson says, draping himself over the back of the couch and over JT’s shoulders. “JT, JT.”

“Yes, Tyson?” JT says, amused. He pauses the TV and turns to look at him, and furrows his eyebrows upon looking at Tyson’s way _way_ too innocent smile. “I don’t like that face. Why are you making that face?”

Tyson snorts. “I’m just smiling, what’s wrong with me smiling?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you smiling, but that’s your _I have an idea, please help me, JT_ smile. It normally ends up with one of the three of us breaking something,” he says, which isn’t wrong. The last time he pulled this sweet smile that gets JT to say yes to anything Tyson asks for, it was in the bedroom and JT broke the headboard––and his only good ties!–– because he was tied to it wrong.

“C’mon, you haven’t even heard what I want you to do yet,” Tyson whines, inchworming himself over the couch and onto JT’s lap. JT rolls his eyes but the corners of his lips turn up.

“You might as well say yes now, Jay,” Alexander says, not looking away from his book, all cuddled up in a blanket. Oh how JT envies him, not in the spotlight of all of this Tyson power. 

“I thought you were on my side!” JT whines. Alexander smiles, putting his bookmark in the book.

“I love you, but you have this inability to say no to Tyson. Just hear him out,” Alexander says. “Maybe it’s something fun.”

JT sighs. “Okay, what is it?” he asks, threading his fingers through Tyson’s curls. 

“Can I turn you into a pinup girl?” Tyson asks, grinning. JT’s eyes widen as he looks down at him.

“A _what_,” he says.

“You know, a pinup girl? They’re on those tattoo shows? The skimpy dressed girls with the nice vintage hair and the makeup––” Tyson says, furrowing his eyebrows when Alexander cuts him off.

“Yeah, yes. Yeah. You should do it, Jay,” Alexander says, color dusting the tops of his cheeks.

“I have a beard. Like a _good sized_ beard. That won’t really work with the makeup, will it?” JT asks. He’s not necessarily opposed to the idea, it’s just… odd. 

“It’ll be an experiment. You wanted something to do for Halloween, it’s October! C’mon, please?” Tyson asks, fluttering his eyelashes, and JT’s done for.

JT sighs. “What do we do?”

——

They go to a State Beauty Supply after lunch and come out with what Tyson calls a _luscious human hair wig._

“It looks nice,” JT says, and it did. All done up and pretty on the doll’s head, it looked gorgeous. “But how am I going to look like what was on the doll?”

“Spirit gum,” Tyson says conversationally and JT’s really glad he’s not the one driving or he would’ve swerved off the fucking road.

“Excuse me? Didn’t that like, rip off your skin?” he asks, his face pale.

“Dude, no, relax,” Tyson says, glancing over at him. “I put it all over my face to stick rhinestones to it because I was drunk. You’re going to be fine.”

“It still ripped off your skin,” JT says helplessly.

“Baby, you’re going to be okay, I promise. I can do it on Alexander if you’d rather––”

“No, no, I’m okay. Just… nervous.” JT flushes, sliding down his seat a little. 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I think Alexander thinks it’s a _very_ good idea for you to dress up like this,” Tyson says as he pulls into their driveway.

JT flushes darker as he looks at the bag in the backseat. “Fine, okay. Yeah, let’s do this.”

——

“Okay,” Tyson says. He has his computer on the table open to the pinup video tutorial, with the hair and makeup supplies laid out. JT’s sitting on a dining room chair and Alexander’s across the table, with what looks like his lesson plans for the freshman English 1101 class in front of him.

There are… way too many “wands” on the table owned by someone whose hair is already curly, combs and brushes and what looks like an entire Sephora's worth of makeup. JT is… very intimidated, and that’s saying something––he went head to head against the captain of Minot State Hockey team and won that game without even blinking. But this is… different.

“Alright, so what are you gonna do? Talk me through it,” JT says, looking over to Alexander who’s just recording the whole thing on his phone. “And I need _that_ out of here.”

“What else am I going to show EJ?” Alexander teases, but he puts his phone down anyway.

“Kerfy, behave,” Tyson throws a look at Alexander, whose eyebrows rise up. He raises his hands in surrender, and sits back in his chair. “So I’m going to do these 1950s pigtails on you. They’re going to look super cute, I think.”

JT raises an eyebrow. “Cute has never been a word to describe me.” JT looks over at Alexander, who’s smiling again.

“Would you rather we called you adorable?” Alexander smirks.

JT rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” he says, his cheeks flushing. “What do I do with the wig?”

“You flip your head down, slide the wig on, and then flip your head back up.” Tyson shows JT what to do, and then hands him the wig. JT’s eyebrows furrow. 

The hair is very nice--silky smooth and thick. He takes the wig by the lace front, probably more gingerly than he’d needed to, and does what Tyson says. Or… so he thinks.

“JT, oh my god,” Tyson says, covering his mouth to hide his laughter. JT looks over in the mirror to see his hair plastered to his forehead. 

“I did what you said!” he says, laughing. Tyson snorts as he takes the wig off.

“Let’s use a stocking cap, then.” He puts the stocking cap over JT’s hair, covering the shorter hairs that were caught in the lace. JT slides the wig on, and… “There. That’s better.”

“Is it?” JT asks, and looks in the mirror. And, oh—

He looks.

Pretty. 

That’s the only way to explain it. Sun freckles and the little bit of tan left from the days studying––or rather, sleeping––on the quad with Tyson, deep brown eyes matched with long auburn hair. And somehow, it looks _good_ with the beard. A little weird, but it works.

“Okay, I’m gonna trim the lace,” Tyson says, picking up a pair of scissors, and for some reason, it makes JT’s back straighten.

“Wait, why? Is it going to hurt?” JT asks. 

“It’s not secured to your head with spirit gum, it’s going to be fine. Stop worrying,” Tyson says, resting his free hand on JT’s shoulder. Alexander snorts. “Stop it and be nice, or it’s gonna be you after.”

“You gave me acrylic nails and I taught my class with them in front of Colin. I think I can do anything,” Alexander smiles. 

“Colin doesn’t care what you do as long as you teach the class,” JT rolls his eyes, but stays still as Tyson trims the lace.

“Yeah, but I taught Eichel,” Alexander says. JT’s mouth opens and closes.

“Yeah, okay,” JT says. “Fair.”

“Okay, so it looks like it’s pretty secure on your head, so we’ll forego the spirit gum,” Tyson says. JT smiles, relaxing. “I’ve looked up different pinup hairstyles, and I think I found a relatively easy beginner one. Victory rolls always look great, but I’m going for a more innocent, playful look,” Tyson says, ignoring Alexander’s snipe about how JT has never been innocent a day in his life. “They’re gonna be teased pigtails with little pin curls. Sound good?”

JT nods. He feels this overwhelming urge to touch his new hair, so he does. He’s struck again by how soft it is. “This feels like Alexander’s hair when he’s conditioned it.”

“Well, thank the person who donated it for getting their vitamins and nutrients,” Tyson smiles, picking up what looks like a hairspray bottle and a comb that looks like it would hurt like hell if the hair were actually attached to JT’s head.

Tyson looks at his computer to see what the girl does, parting the hair to the side but leaving a triangle in the front for the bangs. 

“You know,” Alexander says, leaning his head on his hand. “If the three of us committed a crime, Tyson and I would leave real DNA, but if you had the wig on, you’d leave fake DNA.”

“Where are we committing the crime?” JT asks, trying his best to keep still and not laugh as Tyson teases a portion of his hair. “Because I need to know if it’s even worth it.”

“We’d commit it here in Boulder, probably,” Alexander says. “Probably at a Safeway. Steal a couple boxes of mac n’ cheese or something.”

“That’s weak,” Tyson smiles, smoothing over the bump with the front portion of that side of hair and putting it in a pigtail. “We’d need to do something bigger, like staying in after the shop closes and like stealing food then.”

“Why are we even talking about this?” JT asks, biting back laughter. “I also have, like, fingerprints and shit. And a beard? Like, there are other ways besides my new hair that I’d leave DNA.”

“Well, we’d make you shave, and then put on gloves. That’s how they do it in the movies.” Tyson says, working on the other section of hair.

“Well, if we were caught, JT would need to look scary. Maybe give _him_ the acrylic nails this time,” Alexander chirps.

“Acrylic nails would get in the way of gloves. Besides, I’m scary without the nails!” 

Tyson snorts, putting the other section of hair into a pigtail. “Yeah, you’ve seen him before he’s had coffee in the mornings, haven’t you Xander?” he says, grinning when JT turns to shoot a look at him. “What? It’s true. You speak in a language of grunts and growls I’ve only seen with bears.”

“What, because you interact with bears a lot?” JT asks.

“Well, we are dating Alexander.” Tyson grins when Alexander makes an indignant noise. JT snorts, fistbumping Tyson. “There. I’d say the hardest part of the hair is done, but it’s only just begun.”

“Oh, great,” JT deadpans.

“Well, now there’s the pin curls and the curling. I actually have the irons needed for this hairstyle for once,” Tyson grins, picking up a large wand and a smaller curling wand.

“That looks… intense,” JT says.

“And they’re heated!” Tyson grins.

“Oh! Great,” he trails off, looking over to Alexander, whose cheeks have flushed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just--”

“You look cute. I made a big strong hockey player look cute,” Tyson grins. “And Alexander is having a whole time right now.” 

When JT makes for the mirror, Tyson turns it around. “You look fine, Okay? I want you to trust me. You’ll see it when it’s done.”

JT squints, not quite believing what Tyson’s saying. “You’re not shitting me?”

“Baby. This is my _job_,” Tyson says. “Hair and makeup is what I do.”

He relaxes. “Okay.”

Once the curling wands heat up, Tyson takes the front section of hair and wraps it around the large wand. He divides the curled section in two, curls again with the smaller wand and creates a pin curl out of it.

“Let’s see how I do with this,” Tyson says.

“Don’t say that to me after you just told me to trust you,” JT says, alarmed. 

“You do know it’s not actually your hair, right?” Alexander asks, which, valid, but JT _really_ wants to look good.

“Yeah, but––shut up.”

“Got it! Now to do the other one.” Tyson twists the hair and pins it behind the first pin curl. “Beautiful. Doesn’t he just look beautiful, Alexander?”

“Yeah, he does,” he says, grinning.

Tyson curls a portion of hair in each pigtail and wraps it around the elastics, effectively hiding them. “We’re almost done, and then I’ll do your makeup.”

“It’s just like media day for hockey!” Alexander says.

“This is _nothing_ like media day,” JT snorts.

Tyson takes a medium curling iron and curls the remaining hair in the pigtails, brushes the curls out and then “adds ringlets for detail,” whatever that means. It makes Alexander’s breath hitch, so JT knows that Tyson must be doing something right.

“Okay, so the last thing for this hairstyle that I need you to do is close your eyes and mouth,” Tyson says. JT’s eyes, in fact, widen.

“What the hell are you gonna do?” he asks.

“I’m going to hairspray the pigtails, and I don’t want to get it in your mouth, dumbass,” Tyson says, but it comes out fonder than he’d probably intended. 

“Oh. Okay,” JT says, and does what Tyson asks.

“Don’t breathe,” Tyson says, and sprays. 

JT breathes. 

“Oh my god, that smells like bananas. That’s horrid!” JT says, coughing. 

“I had to do it so the curls would hold, but it’s over now!” Tyson says, smiling at him. “You look _beautiful._”

“Can I look?” JT asks. Tyson gasps.

“I forgot something!” he says, running to their room. “Don’t look!”

“That… doesn’t sound good,” JT says.

“Don’t worry. It’s amazing. Stunning. What’s that Lady Gaga meme?” Alexander asks. “Talented, brilliant, beautiful, amazing, something or other?”

“Wow, the nerd coming in with meme knowledge,” Tyson grins as he walks back, setting down a bag at the end of the table.

“I’m not a nerd,” Alexander says indignantly.

“You get drunk and rant about architecture. You’re a nerd,” JT says, pulling at a ringlet gently to watch it bounce back into place. “You’re our nerd. It’s cute.”

Alexander rolls his eyes, but his cheeks are flushed and the corners of his lips are turned up, so JT knows he’s not really angry. “Can you please tell me what you forgot?” JT says. 

“I got a bow from this website because Claire’s didn’t have the color I wanted.” Tyson says, grinning. He pulls out a dark blue satin bow that’s… honestly gorgeous.

“Wow, that’s really nice,” JT says. Tyson slides the bow right in front of the bump of hair on the left side of his head. 

“Okay. Now you can look,” Tyson says, turning the mirror to him. JT’s face flushes almost immediately. He really does look pretty. It’s funny how different a person can look when their hair is done differently.

“Oh, wow,” JT says softly. He almost doesn’t even want to touch it now, for fear of ruining it. “I like this.”

Tyson grins. “You’re gonna look even better with the makeup on, it’s going to be awesome.”

“Okay, what’s next?” JT says. “I’m into this now. Like wow.”

Tyson picks up an eyebrow pencil and smiles. “Let’s do your makeup.”

“And then outfit?” Alexander asks.

“Down, boy,” JT says, grinning. “Finish your lesson plan.”

Alexander’s cheeks flush as he goes back to planning. Tyson grins, picking up a lighter shade of liquid foundation.

“So, because I’ve held you hostage and done your makeup before,” Tyson teases. “I know we have different skin tones so I got you a foundation to match your skin.”

“Where was I?” JT asks.

“I used a hockey headshot, don’t worry.” Tyson says, pouring foundation onto the back of his hand and picking some up with the beauty blender. He pats the foundation onto JT’s skin and laughs. “We’ve been through this before. You can’t scrunch up your eyes and expect the makeup to look good.”

“Oh, sorry,” JT laughs, relaxing his face. 

It’s the regular work through of blush and something called “baking” the under eyes after putting on concealer. It’s honestly kind of relaxing. 

“Barrie sent me a PR package of his new palette and lipsticks, so we’re gonna use those,” Tyson grins, and JT’s face brightens. “Apparently, the eyeshadow is based off of La Croix flavors.”

“I didn’t know he put out another line,” JT says. Tyson nods.

“He’s apparently doing really well up in Toronto with Nate.” he grins. “I’m going to fill in your eyebrows, okay?”

He opens a little circle of what looks like red paint––_it’s pomade, JT_–– and starts to fill in JT’s eyebrows. 

“Wow, it’s like your eyebrows weren’t even there,” Alexander says.

“That’s because the hair is blond, probably. Hey, no––stay facing me,” Tyson says. “God, I wish my eyebrows looked like this.”

“You make your eyebrows look like this,” JT says. “Your face is a canvas, isn’t that what makeup is about?”

“Yeah, but yours is a _hairy_ canvas,” Alexander says.

“Band name _hairy canvas._ Called it,” Tyson says.

“Band name, oh my god,” JT says, laughing. Tyson’s just going into the makeup and picking out colors. “Tell me what you’re gonna do.”

“So we’re going to use this shade _coconut_ all over your eyes as the base shade.” Tyson puts the white eyeshadow on, and looks again. “Next we’ll put _peach pear_ in your crease.”

“That sounds wrong,” JT says, smiling when Alexander snorts.

“I’m gonna put _cran-raspberry_ in the outer corners of the lids, and then _pure_ in the inner corners, and then we’ll go to eyeliner,” Tyson says. And truly, it all goes well.

Until Tyson picks up the eyeliner. 

“Oh no. That’s not going in my eye.” JT pulls back, like a cat sprayed with water. Tyson smiles. 

“Only on the top. I’ll be careful, I promise. I’m doing winged cat eyeliner and it won’t go to the inner corner of your eye or on your waterline, okay?” Tyson says, carefully pulling up JT’s eyebrow so he can’t scrunch down. JT closes his eyes and lets Tyson work on the eyeliner.

“Oh, shit,” Tyson says.

“Okay, please don’t say that with liquid eyeliner in your hand,” JT says. “Don’t say _shit_ when you just put eyeliner on my face.” He turns to look at Alexander, who snorts. “Oh my god.”

“What? You look fine. Eyeliner is just hard, I fuck it up all the time,” Tyson says, turning JT to face him. “Trust me.”

He fixes the liner and then JT hears a box opening. “Are you using lashes?”

“Please trust me, I need the look to be complete,” Tyson says. A little thrill rushes through JT as he thinks of himself with lashes on, even though he hates the process with a visceral passion. 

“Okay, fine,” he says, trying to mask excitement.

The lash glue is tacky, and the lashes feel weird on his eyes and for a good minute he wants to scrub at his face. 

“Give it a minute, give it a minute, okay?” Tyson says. “Blink, okay?”

JT blinks, once, twice, three times, and then relaxes. He looks at himself in the mirror and _wow,_ he looks good. 

“Stop checking yourself out in the mirror, I still have the lipstick to do.” Tyson gently teases, undoing the dark red lipstick. “Apparently he called this shade _Canada._”

“I’m not putting that on my lips,” JT says. “Blasphemy.”

“It’s not Worlds right now, you’re okay,” Tyson rolls his eyes. “You’re also dating two Canadians so you’ve probably had more Canada on your lips than not.”

JT flushes dark. “Oh my god, Tyson.”

“Open,” Tyson says, carefully filling in JT’s lower lip with red matte liquid lipstick. “Now put your lips together.

JT gently presses his lips together, smiling at Tyson, who’s laughing. “No you have to like, really press them together, like––” he demonstrates, which only helps to make JT laugh. “Okay come here.”

Tyson has to push up JT’s mustache as he goes to put the liquid lipstick on his upper lip. “Oh my god, I’ve never had to push up someone’s mustache to put on lipstick before.”

“Halloween, Barbs was a Kim Possible character,” JT says when Tyson pulls back to laugh.

“Well yeah, but like that was Halloween. This is something I’m actively, soberly trying to make look good,” Tyson says, pulling back. “And damn, you look good.”

JT opens his eyes and smiles at Tyson, whose cheeks are red. “Do I?”

“Look for yourself,” Tyson says. 

JT looks in the mirror and he’s–– the makeup and the hair just make him…

“Pretty, is the word you’re looking for,” Alexander says. His books are closed, and his full attention is on JT. It’s… nice.

“There’s an outfit, just to give you that pinup girl vibe.” Tyson hands JT the outfit with a smile. “I’m so excited!”

——

JT puts on the clothes, and truly, he looks like one of the more innocent Pink Ladies. He slides on the black bomber jacket and smiles, looking in the mirror. He thinks for a moment, and unbuttons two buttons on the white buttoned crop top. 

He looks down at the white thigh highs and the black skater skirt and he feels like a whole new person. JT’s masculine qualities are still there: you can see the cut of his hips, his abs, the muscles in his thighs. You can see how his waist is cinched, but he looks softer, prettier.

He likes it. He… really likes it. 

“Are you okay in there?” Tyson calls. 

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” JT says, his mouth dry. He walks out of the bathroom and into the dining room, and laughs when both boys’ jaws drop.

“You look––”

“Fucking incredible, JT.”

“You guys think so? I feel like it works,” JT grins, smiling. “I feel like if I slipped on Converse and chewed on bubble gum, I could win the costume contest.”

“God, you wouldn’t be out mingling long enough to be a part of it,” Alexander says. His gaze is dark, and it makes JT feel like his entire body is on fire. He looks over at Tyson, whose gaze is no less intense.

“I feel like I’m in Grease,” JT laughs. He spins around, almost slipping on the hardwood.

“You’re the one that I want,” Tyson says, grinning.

“The one that I need,” Alexander follows along, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yes indeed.” JT smirks. He walks over to Alexander and presses a kiss to his cheekbone, leaving a dark red mark behind. JT looks over Alexander’s head at Tyson and winks. “We should, uh. Take this to the bedroom, yeah?”

“Definitely,” Tyson says, reaching to grab JT’s hand. “Let’s treat you right, baby.”

And he can definitely go along with that.

**Author's Note:**

> JT is a college hockey player, Tyson is a beauty youtuber, and Alexander is in fact, the English 1101 TA they seduced their first semester of college. It was interesting, they all love each other. They go to CU Boulder and cause trouble. 
> 
> Yes, if you were wondering, JT does get lingerie, and they DO fuck hard its *chef's kiss* Alexander has a WHOLE time, and JT does in fact use it to his advantage. 
> 
> JT is a frequent guest on Tyson's youtube channel, he does get his makeup done, and yes. he does end up with acrylic nails, and he enjoys it all. his hockey team is in fact, very jealous because one time tyson does a masc v femme tutorial and jt ends up looking _hot_. even ej can't chirp him.
> 
> Alexander is the one who films the two of them, and makes snarky comments in the back because he was _sleeping_ tyson what the _fuck_ but secretly he really likes looking at his boys having fun like this, and this is a way he can do it without being on camera.
> 
> One time tyson puts makeup on Alexander and jt has to sit down and think for a whole hour before speaking again because all of his reactions aren't in english. and tyson has built up a following and a sex scandal wouldn't necessarily be good for his channel right now.
> 
> like jenna and julien, tyson has a second channel where they all cook together, which means tyson and jt fuck around while alexander tries to cook. somehow it ends up tasting alright every time. 
> 
> There's a lot of "aires bullshit" because jt likes to fuck around with alexander.
> 
> Barrie and nate have been together for years, and when nate graduated college, a makeup company offered Barrie a job in toronto, and they moved up there. it was very sad, but tyson still makes fun of him daily on twitter.
> 
> ––
> 
> come yell about cale makar with me @calemakars!


End file.
